


sinful pleasure

by 214jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intimacy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, taeyong calls jaehyun sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: They both know. How sinful their actions are, how enjoyable and so, so, pleasurable. But one thing that Jaehyun doesn't know is Taeyong can't accept it, so Taeyong always makes every night they spend together something worthwhile, carving it on the many facets of his mind, because he can't accept it.He can't accept that he's someone Jaehyun comes home to every night, someone he sleeps with despite the sweat sticking to each corners of their bodies after a night of sex, because at the same time he's someone Jaehyun can't see so early in the morning. When the birds are chirping so lovely and Taeyong finds himself craving for the warmth that enveloped him the night before.





	sinful pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really entirely smut, there's like little smut then it's all about taeyong's feelings (and a little exposure on jaehyun's). more like intimate sex, actually, so the pwf tag really applies. there's also a part when it gets kinda too much for taeyong that he indirectly asked jaehyun to stop, he did anyways no worries

The front door opens, revealing an exasperated Jaehyun, hair sticking in all places, attractively, and his tie loose around his neck. He's greeted by a warm pair of lips on his, kissing him languidly and with so much passion. Jaehyun places his hands on Taeyong's hips, gripping tightly as he presses him up against the wall, deepening the connection of their lips. He closes the door by a kick of his foot.

Taeyong hooks his arms around Jaehyun's neck, something he's gotten used to doing ever since all of this happened. Their kiss continues, and Jaehyun's the first to pull away, their chests heaving as they both catch their breath.

With half lidded eyes and slightly bruised lips, Taeyong whispers, "Have you had your dinner yet?"

Jaehyun's gaze stays on Taeyong's half lidded orbs, whose are intently staring on Jaehyun's lips, not once faltering. "No."

The older pecks Jaehyun's lips. "You tired?"

"No."

The older completely closes his eyes, breathing deeply, a smile forming on his lips.

It's another night again, another restless one that will deem them glowing and smiling at each other secretly the next day. Another restless one that will have Taeyong taking note of each detail one by one, something he's akin to doing when the moon isn't the one watching, while the rays peek through the blinds, and he can't be as close to Jaehyun the way he is now.

It's another night again, like always.

"What do you want to do first then?"

He finally opens his eyes, beginning to engrave each detail of what's bound to happen tonight. Jaehyun's bruised lips are parted, his hot breath tickling Taeyong's face. His lashes that Taeyong could only admire when the sun is striking as it blankets Jaehyun's cheekbones, giving off a shadow that makes him more ethereal in Taeyong's eyes.

Amidst the lack of light, he can see the bags under Jaehyun's eyes and his dark caramel orbs, staring back at him. It almost makes him feel small, makes him feel like he shares such a deep connection with Jaehyun.

It almost feels like Jaehyun is taking in the little details too.

With his deep, velvety voice, Jaehyun utters, "You."

That was the word for him. Taeyong crashes their lips once again, observing its pace, Jaehyun hates it when it's messy and wet all over.

Tonight, Jaehyun is Taeyong's. Although it hurts the older, because every millisecond of the day, he's Jaehyun's. He's been living his life owned by Jaehyun, and it fucking hurts because he can't claim authority on the younger the way he does with Taeyong.

Taeyong moans when Jaehyun licks the seams of his lips, asking for entrance which the other wholeheartedly gives. Jaehyun's tongue expertly curls around Taeyong's, and his other hand slips to Taeyong's back, slightly lifting him off the coldness of the wall. Taeyong lifts his leg to hook it around Jaehyun's hip, toes curling, the younger instinctively cups the back of Taeyong's knee, supporting him.

It's moments like this that makes Taeyong's heart clench. They know each other so well, they have each other's bodies plastered on their minds, and it touches Taeyong. And tonight, yet again, he feels important because he's the only one on Jaehyun's mind.

Taeyong grips Jaehyun's shoulder, creasing the flaps of his expensive suit as Jaehyun's lips travel to his jawline, down to his neck, mapping kisses and marking Taeyong. Jaehyun bites on his sweet spot, nibbling, Taeyong keens and moans. His eyes are screwed shut, he's biting his lower lip, and he's forgetting that it'll be another massive mark that he has to conceal again in the morning. Just so nobody finds out.

"Bedroom." Taeyong manages to croak. He feels Jaehyun touch the other back of his knee, and he obliges, wrapping it around Jaehyun's hip. The younger hoists Taeyong up, eliciting a yelp from Taeyong's lips. Jaehyun chuckles and carries him to _their_ bedroom.

It has always been like this from the get go. Jaehyun would always find himself at the older's apartment after a busy day at work, kiss him like there are no meetings to attend and no promises to keep.

Taeyong found himself attracted to the young CEO the first time he laid his eyes on him, which would be two years ago. Jaehyun too, he found himself in a trance everytime his eyes, as if they have a mind of their own, long for the sight of the gorgeous Lee Taeyong. It started from long nights spent together through coffee, then Jaehyun lets Taeyong see through his all his resentments, stress, problems in life. A kiss one night, and Taeyong never once questioned the younger about it because he had thought that it might have been just a spur of the moment. Impulsively done. Means nothing more.

But it sparked something in Taeyong, but he brushes it off, because it's wrong. Sinful. Fucking immoral.

Another kiss happened the next day, and Taeyong remembers it so vividly. It wasn't just a mere kiss, there was love, hunger, affection, validation of what they are, and so much need. Because Jaehyun needed Taeyong. He was Jaehyun's stress reliever, the one and only cause of his radiance every morning.

They had to talk about it eventually, whatever it was that was going on between them. Taeyong already knew it. What was going through Jaehyun's mind and how he wants his relationship with Taeyong to turn, and he obliged. He obeyed because who was Taeyong to deny Jaehyun of the only thing he could give him to relieve the younger of the weariness that's eating him up?

It's not like he's doing it only for Jaehyun's benefits, he loves it too, he enjoys every second of the way Jaehyun's naked body presses up against him every night.

Jaehyun carefully lies him down the bed, the lamp and the moon their only source of light. It's always like this, only the warm confinement of their bedroom, the lamp, and the shining moon are the ones who witness them unravel each other hungrily. Taeyong almost feels bad, why can't the sun see them too?

Why can't they be together when it's scorching outside and the sun is blinding when he looks up too? Why is it only the moon who has to suffer from seeing them engage together, connect together in such a thing ghastly?

Jaehyun presses his lips against Taeyong's again. Taeyong loves how Jaehyun's mouth was molded perfectly to fit his, and only his. Taeyong tugs at Jaehyun's coat desperately, their lips not disconnecting.

"Off."

Jaehyun chuckles slightly, "So impatient." He proceeds to take off his coat, his dress shirt, and next thing he knows he's left with nothing but his boxers.

"I'm the one who's impatient?" Taeyong challenges. He makes grabby hands to the younger, Jaehyun leaning to him as he wraps his arms around the younger's neck again. Taeyong stares back at Jaehyun's, shifting his gaze to his nose, to his parted lips.

"I'm not the one who always begs for attention in broad daylight, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun smiles knowingly, dimples deep and evident. Taeyong smiles back and pecks the younger.

"Take mine off." Not long after, the fabrics in which covered Taeyong a minute ago already joined Jaehyun's on the floor. Jaehyun carelessly throws them one by one, and when he hovers on top of Taeyong again to kiss him, the older covers his mouth.

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows, "That's unfair. Take your boxers off too." The younger laughs, and Taeyong drinks in the sight. There are stars in Jaehyun's eyes, his orbs glistening a little due to the minimal light around them, and he obliges to Taeyong's request.

He hovers on top of Taeyong again, and for a moment he spaces out. Taeyong looks so beautiful in broad daylight, fully clothed, when there's no fluorescent needed for him to be able to catch sight of the other, but Taeyong looks the most beautiful like this. In a dim room, under him, naked.

"Didn't you say you're tired?" It's always like this, they talk a little before they do it. Something to heighten the intimacy of their wrongful acts, and it's always Taeyong who initiates it. Jaehyun just goes with the flow, they never get to talk like this during the day anyway.

Jaehyun gives him a confused look, "I don't think I said was."

Taeyong's hand reaches out to trace the contours of Jaehyun's face, imprinting it in every facets of his memory, something to last him tomorrow until he has Jaehyun in his arms again when the sun is down.

"You are." Taeyong's voice is low, breaking, Jaehyun wouldn't have heard it if their breathing was any louder. "Do you want me to do it for you this time? You look like you need to relieve stress. Work was pretty heavy today, wasn't it?"

Taeyong's palm rests against Jaehyun's cheek.

Jaehyun smiles, brushing his nose against Taeyong's. Taeyong's chest swells with glee, it's almost hard for him to breathe. It's times like this that makes Taeyong think of how it would be if the world wasn't so judgemental, if Jaehyun was a free man, and what they were doing wasn't irreverent.

What would it be like?

"I'm fine. Work was tiring, but I got through it because of you."

Taeyong laughs, a sharp contrast to how he looks. "Of course, what would you do without me? I'm the best!"

For a moment, Jaehyun just wants to spend the night talking to the older. Ask each other their thoughts about random things, future plans in life, Taeyong's hobbies that he never gets to ask about. Anything, everything. But it's difficult, it's hard to suddenly stray away from their routine, and it might give Taeyong wrong signals.

Jaehyun doesn't want that, and he knows just how mean he is being to Taeyong. He doesn't know it yet, haven't really gotten a clarification, but he doesn't want Taeyong to grow feelings for him the way he is at the moment.

It would be unfair, painful, and he thinks Taeyong wouldn't be able to handle just being his shadow as he spends the day at someone else's embrace.

So as much as possible, Jaehyun tries to show Taeyong just how much he loves him, not in the ideal away, but he thinks it works.

Jaehyun goes for it, he leans in, kissing Taeyong fervently as his hand touches each corners of Taeyong's body. His hands have a mind of their own, they studied Taeyong's body perfectly, touching and feeling him in places that makes Taeyong whimper in delight.

Jaehyun trails kisses down Taeyong's neck again, his lips meeting the mark he previously made, he licks it, making Taeyong keen and his hard cock stir. He pulls away, blindly reaches for the lube on the nightstand, and squirts some on three of his fingers.

Taeyong intently watches Jaehyun, his eyes filled with lust, heart hammering his chest as he anticipates Jaehyun's digits inside of him.

He leans in again, his lips moving against Taeyong painfully slow. Taeyong's whine gets caught up in his throat when two of Jaehyun's fingers stretches him from the inside. He takes a sharp breath when Jaehyun parts his fingers, it feels nice, but it's also pain inducing.

Taeyong grips the CEO's biceps, nails digging, as he begs him to move. "Please, Jae. Please." He begs. Jaehyun moves his fingers slowly, in and out, the action producing lewd sounds. Taeyong moans, his legs closing around Jaehyun's torso.

"More, please. More. Jaehyunie, please." And so Jaehyun adds another one last finger, he pushes in deeply, and Taeyong lets out a silent scream as Jaehyun's fingertips brush against that sweet bundle of nerves, Taeyong's back arching off beautifully from the mattress.

"What do you want, Taeyong?"

"You, baby, please. I want more of you, Jaehyun." Jaehyun stares at him, waiting for him to say the magic word, and it makes his cock twitch. Jaehyun looks so fucking sexy right now, and Taeyong's certain Jaehyun would come just by seeing his naked self on the mirror.

Perhaps they should try it next time, have Jaehyun fuck him as they face a mirror – against a mirror.

 _"Sir, please. Sir Jung."_ Taeyong whimpers. Jaehyun growls, giving in to Taeyong's pleas. He always hears it, whether it's being said by another employee in the company or by one of the maids in the mansion he shares with his wife. But when it's Taeyong, whether it be during the day, when he so politely regards him like that, or when he calls for him at night, Taeyong never fails to stir something in him.

He decides Taeyong's already stretched enough, so he pulls his fingers out, watching Taeyong's pink hole clench into nothing but air. Jaehyun smirks, and Taeyong slaps his arm.

"Don't look there, asshole."

Jaehyun guffaws, staring at Taeyong's furrowed brows, a scowl adorning his face. "Okay, sorry, sorry."

It's times like this that makes Jaehyun's dominance disappear in the air, it's as if they're just playing around, but at the same time pleasuring each other. It makes Taeyong's heart happy.

Jaehyun lines himself up against Taeyong's entrance, and Taeyong already moans just by feeling the head of Jaehyun's cock against his opening, his chest burning in flames and desire. Jaehyun finally pushes in, finally feeling the sensation of Taeyong's hot walls after a long day of vexation.

Taeyong watches him, because despite the fact that he could practically feel Jaehyun's dick dragging inside him, there's nothing better than watching Jaehyun's face contort in pleasure. Taeyong lives off of it, the way groans emit from Jaehyun's throat, the way his hair drapes over his forehead as he thrusts erratically into Taeyong, a bead of sweat threatening to fall from one of the strands. His cheeks flushed pink, and his lips so inviting, pink, and bruised. It's all Taeyong's doing, he's the cause of all of it.

Taeyong loves it. He loves Jae–

"Ah, fuck!" Taeyong screams when Jaehyun pulls out completely, only to ram back to him in a swift move, absolutely blowing Taeyong out of his mind.

Jaehyun's thrusts get slower, he leans in to clash their lips again. Taeyong bites Jaehyun's lower lip and pulls, eliciting a hot moan from Jaehyun's lips that sets Taeyong on fire. Taeyong pulls away, with Jaehyun still rocking into him slowly.

In one long drag, Jaehyun finally hits his prostate sweetly, Taeyong screwing his eyes shut, taking in a sharp breath, his back arching off the bed once again. Jaehyun does it again, and Taeyong finds himself digging his nails against the expanse of Jaehyun's back, begging him to go faster and deeper.

Jaehyun's hips pick up their pace, and it's gotten hotter and sloppy the more time passes by. Taeyong's cock slaps against his stomach, he's whimpering as he bucks his hips up for some type of nonexistent friction between him and the air. He moans and writhes, Jaehyun holds his waist down, pinning him down the mattress. Taeyong can already feel his throat drying and hurting with all the moans and screams he's been letting out.

Jaehyun starts kissing along Taeyong's neck, and he catches Taeyong's Adam's apple just in time he gulped, eliciting a moan from the older's lips. He rains kisses down his chest, only to stop on the older's right nipple, licking on the areola, sucking, nibbling it right after. Taeyong's hand find purchase on Jaehyun's locks, kneading and pulling to make Jaehyun let go of his red nipple because it's starting to hurt.

He lets out a sound, tapping Jaehyun's back multiple times to make him stop. Jaehyun obliges, he faces Taeyong, worry painted in his face.

His thrusts grow still. "Are you okay?" Taeyong doesn't respond for a moment, eyes softly closed and lips parted, flushed chest heaving. "Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Taeyong inwardly smiles, it almost feels so nice. So natural, so fated. It's as if Jaehyun's voice was given to him to express his worry over Taeyong, to express his care and affection for him. Taeyong can hear him, he hopes Jaehyun can hear his thoughts too. Even for just a while.

He slowly opens his eyes, taking in the younger's features like he's never seen them in this angle before. "I'm alright, we can continue now." He soothes.

Jaehyun picks up his pace again, gently caressing Taeyong's waist as he does so, something to serve as his apology.

Taeyong presses his knees against his chest, to expose his gaping hole even more, for Jaehyun to push in deeper and make him feel so, so, so good.

Jaehyun goes along with him, he angles his hips to push in to Taeyong the way the older likes it. He strikes his prostate again, this time _mercilessly and relentlessly,_ and it leaves Taeyong's eyes shut and his face twisted into pleasure.

Jaehyun grunts, kissing Taeyong with so much fervor, slowly, compared to his instantaneous thrusts.

"J–Jae! Please, I want to come. Sir, please. Touch me, please touch me."

Jaehyun reaches for Taeyong's hard cock, the tip red and oozing with precum. Five or more pumps later, Taeyong is already spurting white ropes on his stomach and Jaehyun's hand, some landing on the tip of his chin.

He opts to open his eyes again, to watch Jaehyun as he reaches his climax and his mouth forms a little o.

Taeyong's heart flourishes like flowers in the spring, and the feeling in his stomach is back again. Like there are wild eagles there, loudly screaming for him to accept whatever is it that he's feeling. But he can't, because Jaehyun's not free like he is, but at the same time he really doesn't care.

Conflicted would be an understatement, and he always finds himself thinking of the consequences when he zones out. _If I stop whatever is going on between me and Jaehyun, what would happen? If I confess and let everything out, how will he react? Will he leave me? What will that leave me?_

Now, Taeyong couldn't care less, he knew what was happening right now is currently shattering someone else's heart into pieces, someone innocent, but she's not who Jaehyun craves. She seemingly can't satisfy the man above him. Taeyong can, he's who Jaehyun comes home to every night, to relieve stress, to be in the comfort of his haven.

But, is that all Taeyong is to Jaehyun? His stress reliever, his every night, his pleasure reward when being a CEO of a massive company is too burdensome and excessive?

Jaehyun comes a few moments after he does, filling him up with his warm come. He lets Jaehyun ride his high first, before the younger pulls out, the action producing a loud squelch.

The younger leans in, and Taeyong closes his eyes.

It's always like this, after a night of making love, sex, however he and Jaehyun might address it, it has become habitual for Jaehyun to pepper Taeyong's face with butterfly kisses.

He pecks Taeyong's forehead. "Beautiful."

His eyelid. "Beautiful."

His nose. "Beautiful."

His cheek. "Beautiful."

His philtrum. "Beautiful."

And lastly, his lips. "Very beautiful."

Taeyong fights his want to cry, because then Jaehyun would ask him about it, and it's only a matter of time until he finally lashes out. Each kiss felt like something lied beneath it, something meaningful and worthy of holding on to. But is there really something to hold on to? Jaehyun never promised him anything.

He breaks out a smile, because it's the easiest way out, the easiest way to say _I'm okay, we can let this happen again tomorrow and any other night._

The older almost expresses it out loud, how much he loves Jaehyun, but he's scared. Instead, he places a kiss on Jaehyun's lips. "Thank you."

His eyes glimmer with hope, the stars inhabiting them, and yet again, he hopes Jaehyun feels the same way. He hopes he makes Jaehyun's heart flutter as well, he hopes he walks around Jaehyun's mind in broad daylight, in important meetings, when he wakes up in the morning in the embrace of his wife.

He hopes Jaehyun can be his as much as he is to Jaehyun.

-

Taeyong doesn't want to open his eyes, so he tries not to although the rays are peeking through the blinds and his eyes in the early morning. It's always like this, in the middle of the night, a few hours after Jaehyun slept beside him, the younger would leave the apartment and go back to his wife. Leaving Taeyong with nothing but cold and creased sheets, not even a note or a breakfast awaiting by the dinner table.

Taeyong thought he was used to it, but he isn't, and sometimes he just feels used. Although he knows Jaehyun better than that, the latter may not see him the way Taeyong does, but he'd never hurt Taeyong.

They both know. How sinful their actions are, how enjoyable and so, so, pleasurable. But one thing that Jaehyun doesn't know is Taeyong can't accept it, so Taeyong always makes every night they spend together something worthwhile, carving it on the many facets of his mind, because he can't accept it.

He can't accept that he's someone Jaehyun comes home to every night, someone he sleeps with despite the sweat sticking to each corners of their bodies after a night of sex, because at the same time he's someone Jaehyun can't see so early in the morning. When the birds are chirping so lovely and Taeyong finds himself craving for the warmth that enveloped him the night before.

Taeyong lets it out, warm tears trickling sidewards as he still wills himself not to open his eyes. A part of him wishes Jaehyun is in the shower, and a few moments after he'll feel those familiar arms wrap around him and tell him to not go to work. That they should spend the day together, so the sun can finally witness their bodies molded together as one.

Taeyong's phone rings, and the sun blinds him the moment he opens his eyes. He blindly reaches for his phone on the nightstand, knocking off the bottle of lube next to it.

He quickly sits up when he reads the phone ID.

**Kim Minah**

_5:16 AM_  
Good morning, Secretary Lee! Are you up now?

 _5:16 AM_  
Good morning, ma'am. I'm just getting ready for work now.

 _5:17 AM_  
Oh, good! I just wanted to ask about Jaehyun. At what time did he get off work last night?

 _5:18 AM_  
I left work earlier last night, ma'am, so I'm not very sure. But he did mention leaving the office at 12. Did anything wrong happen?

 _5:20 AM_  
It's nothing! I just wanted to ask. Thank you and have a nice day!

Taeyong slightly throws his phone on the space Jaehyun used to occupy on the bed. Jaehyun left work last night at 10, with Taeyong leaving two hours earlier than him as to not attract suspicions.

It's always like this, Taeyong will always have to lie. Whether it be in person or through texts, he'll always have to lie. He eyes the vanity across the room, there stood Jaehyun's favorite perfume.

He chuckles. Smart Jaehyun. He always gets wrapped in Taeyong's vanilla scent that he decided to buy another perfume to spray on himself after showering in Taeyong's bathroom, just right before leaving his apartment.

Taeyong notices he doesn't feel so sticky anymore, he's clothed and his ass feels immensely clean. He blushes at the thought of Jaehyun cleaning him up as he's deep in sleep.

He stands up and walks over to the blinds.

Taeyong realizes he can't hate the moon, nor he can't hate the sun, for they both resemble Jaehyun in a way. Whenever Taeyong would let his thoughts take the best of him, Jaehyun is there, seated on his swivel chair, distracting him whilst shining brightly like the sun despite the creases on his forehead due to the workload.

Jaehyun is the moon. His moon. He's there to light up when the world that's so critical is quiet, dark. Jaehyun is there, above or beside him, praising him and telling him anything that might resemble an _I love you._ He's there like the moon, kind and beautiful and worthy of staring at for hours.

Taeyong decides he'll love Jaehyun now in the light of the day. Discreetly and hidden deep inside of him.

With nothing holding him back anymore, Taeyong thinks he might get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! (i hope y'all enjoyed it at least hhhh) kudos and comments are v v much appreciated although u guys rarely comment :((
> 
> i have a social media au on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> u can also talk to me on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


End file.
